


Eating out

by alexisriversong



Series: Maritombola 2018 [5]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Come Eating, F/M, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Other, Tentacles, Tongue Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Written for the prompt for the Maritombola by Lande di Fandom:68-"We don't actually HAVE to kill him"





	Eating out

The last two months after the Life Foundation accident had been difficult. He had discovered that Venom was not actually dead. He had to hide inside him to recover for a while but, after almost a week of mourning, he had made himself known and Eddie had been overjoyed. Venom had still been weak at the time, but, thanks to Eddie’s care, he came back to himself very soon.

They had not told Anne immediately, even if they suspected that she and Dan already knew. He had passed from a complete depression for losing him, to suddenly almost being his normal self again. It didn’t really come as a surprise when she just invited them both to dinner with them. Specifying there were not going to be living things, but they were going to have meat.

Venom had accepted for them both before giving him the opportunity to do so. He had apparently missed Anne as much as he had and wanted to see her again.

The fact was, Venom was still determined to get Anne back. Eddie was not so sure. He liked Dan, he was hot, funny and cared deeply for Anne, and imagining him with Anne was the best part. Venom seemed to be ambivalent about him though.

One day he was thinking that Dan was okay, the other he was all:

**“Let’s kill Dan and get Annie back!”**

“We don’t necessarily have to kill him, you know?” tried Eddie one of those days.

**“But we want Annie!”**

“Maybe we could… you know… ask them both?”

**“Ask them what?”**

“Oh come on! You are in my head, you know perfectly well what!”

 **“I was trying your privacy thing”** he could feel Venom rummaging in his head for a second before he continued **“I see… Do you think they’ll be interested?”**

“I have no idea. But they keep inviting us to dinner”

**“For once your idea is better than mine. I can see why you like Dan and have to admit he is not that bad. It would have been a waste to eat him”**

“We can still ask to eat him and Annie out. Can’t say I haven’t thought about you eating me out with that tongue you have”

 **“I’d never eat you Eddie!”** Venom was almost shouting, completely distressed by the notion. He even came out of him to nuzzle a little head under Eddie’s chin.

“I said eating out, not eating us” patting his little head in reassurance.

**“You want to go to the restaurant as Us?”**

“Venom, please, just this once, look into my head at what I actually mean”

It didn’t take long for Venom to search his head for his most private fantasies. He stopped nuzzling under Eddie’s neck to grin at him. **“Oh Eddie, I could definitely do that”** he said licking at Eddie’s lips in an approximation of a kiss.

Eddie moaned and opened his lips to suck Venom’s tongue into his mouth. Venom seemed to enjoy the sensation and almost made him gag, trying to fit even more of his tongue into its host mouth.

**“Why didn’t we do this before Eddie?”**

Venom’s voice seemed accusing, like Eddie was depriving them of something by not kissing him before, but… they had kissed before, Eddie remembered it pretty well.

“We did this before already V… In the woods, while you were inside Anne”

**“That was different! We wanted to be an Us again and were just in need of connection. Anne had memories of kisses and we tried. It was not like this then. This is just us, I feel what you feel now”**

That made sense. Actually, he had felt the Symbiote’s own pleasure and surprise when they had kissed just then. He could still feel them purring with pleasure in their head.

“Then what do you think? Should we ask Anne AND Dan out or do you still want to kill Dan? Because if you if you eat him, Anne won’t ever kiss us again, you know? And neither could Dan, cause he’d be dead”

**“We won’t eat Dan. We like the idea of more kisses and eating out. We’ll be good! Promise!”**

“Okay then. Tomorrow, during dinner, we’ll ask them. But V, you have to realize, they could tell us no. Not everyone would like to have sex with an alien or maybe they’ll want to think about it. Maybe Anne doesn’t want to get back together with me, not even sharing with you and Dan because she is still angry with me for what I did…”

  **“We can force them”**

“NO! We won’t! There are boundaries, rules we have to follow”

**“Like no eating good guys? Or your organs? Or your antibodies?”**

“Exactly. The rule is: We always ask before doing anything and if someone says no, it’s no. No forcing anyone”

 **“Okay Eddie”** The little blob of Venom’s head looked into his eyes then and grinned **“Eddie… Can we kiss more? We can try the eating out thing, then I’d know what to do with Anne and Dan”**

Eddie groaned and nodded grabbing Venom’s little head and pressing his lips to his sharp teeth. Venom grew his head until it was roughly the same size as Eddie’s, then pushed his tongue into his mouth again.  

It was a good kiss, a bit messy but good. It was more of a tongue fucking than a kiss, but they enjoyed it anyway. When they separated after what seemed to Eddie and his sore throat like an enjoyable eternity and was probably only ten minutes, Eddie was panting, his heart racing and his cock straining in his pants.

**“Eddie, why didn’t you tell us that kissing could feed us?”**

“What are you talking about?” asked the other, puzzled.

**“You are secreting all the hormones we need to feed. And it doesn’t hurt you for me to eat them. We should do more. You must produce more”**

Eddie groaned. Of course! The alien fed on hormones and he must be full of them with how aroused he was. Was Venom going to become some sort of Succubus after his hormones? Would he want sex all the time? Maybe he could stop eating all that junk food if he had sex with his alien more often. Maybe he would need help from Dan and Anne to feed Venom the amounts of hormones needed.

“I’m a pervert” he said hiding his face between his hands.

**“Eddie? What’s wrong Eddie?** **We like you being a pervert, whatever it means. Stop this, less self pity, more kissing”**

“Well… actually. The eating out thing you wanted to try. That would make me produce lots more hormones...” said Eddie while stripping. Venom looked at him in interest until he was naked, then looked at his face.

**“How?”**

“It’s just like kissing, only… here” he said opening his legs and showing the alien his hole.

Venom went to explore and, without warning, immediately licked his hole. Eddie could not help but moan at the sensation. It had been a while since anyone showed him any attention there and he had almost forgotten how good it could be.

**“Mmmmh You seem to be right. Can I continue?”**

“You don’t have to ask me. Go on!”

**“You said to always ask and not force”**

“Yeah! With other people you can’t read the mind of! You know what I want. I trust you”

That seemed to do the trick. Venom went back to licking his hole and soon he started to try and wiggle his tongue inside.

Eddie was tight, he had not played with himself that way for a long time and had never asked Anne for this, afraid she would not understand. He wished he had told her about being bisexual, it could help with asking her and Dan out.

In that moment though, every thought about them left his head. Venom had found his prostate and was hitting it dead on every time.

His cock was straining and leaking against his abdomen, a tendril came out of Venom’s mass and wound around it, starting to stroke. The sneaky alien must have taken the memory from his brain. Eddie was not complaining. The wet, slimy slide of the tentacle around his cock felt amazing, Eddie could barely think, calling Venom’s name out loud like a chant.

He was close, really close, he had no need of telling Venom, he knew, Eddie could feel the exhilaration coming from his partner. It took a couple more thrusts of the alien’s tongue against his prostate in time with the tentacle’s squeezing his cock for Eddie to come hard against his own chest. Venom rippled and lost his solid form, tongue slipping from Eddie’s hole and making him groan.

Venom slid back inside Eddie’s chest, absorbing his come in his mass. Eddie could feel the smugness and satisfaction coming from his other.

“Thank you baby” muttered the human.

**“You are more than welcome. Now sleep! We are exhausted.** **We’ll seduce Dan and Anne tomorrow”**

Eddie smiled and a tendril covered him up with the bedding. “Yeah. Tomorrow”

And they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are lovely!


End file.
